Ellie Sattler
(mentioned) (upcoming) |portrayed = Laura Dern |role = Paleobotanist |status = Alive |family = Mark Degler (husband) Charlie Degler (son) Unnamed baby sibling }}Dr. Ellen "Ellie" Degler (née Sattler), is a . She has blonde hair and is very energetic. During the events of the first book and first film she was invited by John Hammond to Jurassic Park. She also appeared in Jurassic Park III, where she's married to Mark Degler and has two children from him, Charlie Degler and another unnamed baby sibling. Novel canon Jurassic Park (novel) Ellen "Ellie" Sattler was a graduate student at the Snakewater dig site. Her professor was Dr. Alan Grant. She was a paleobotanist, a paleontologist who specializes in the study of prehistoric plants. She was 24 years old and darkly tanned, most likely due to sun exposure during her digs. She was engaged to Dr. Reiman, a physicist from Berkeley. Ellie was asked to come to the park by John Hammond, who hoped that she would endorse it. Sattler agreed, and was, like Grant, originally thrilled with the prospect of Jurassic Park and the large sum of money she was being paid to inspect it. However, she saw the dangers of mixing dinosaurs with humans. She first began to have her doubts about the park when she noticed that the Jurassic Park staff had paid no attention to the plant life around them. They had placed poisonous plants around the pools and other public places, and were unaware that the Stegosaurus were swallowing toxic berries. During the tour, Sattler helped solve this problem of what was ailing the park's Stegosaurus. She then took the Jeep with Gerry Harding and Donald Gennaro to the Visitors' Center. She helped Harding take care of Ian Malcolm's injuries after he was rescued. During the final power outage, Sattler used herself as bait and distracted a number of Velociraptors trying to get into the Safari Lodge. After Tim Murphy restored power, she accompanied Grant and Gennaro to the raptor nest to document the number of animals that survived. She escaped the island alive. The Lost World (Novel) While Ellie did not appear in , it was mentioned in the novel that Lewis Dodgson had hired Ed James to follow her. James reported she married a physicist from Berkeley. They had two young children, a son and a daughter.The Lost World (novel), Palo Alto (Chapter), page 32. Ellie lectures half-time at for $500 a day. One of her lectures was about fossil ( ) at the - boundary. Film canon Jurassic Park (film) Dr. Ellie Sattler was Alan Grant's partner/girlfriend and worked with him at the dig site in Montana. She had a Ph.D in . She was described in the script as: Ellie in her late twenties, athletic-looking. There's an impatience about Ellie, as if nothing in life happens quite fast enough for her.''Jurassic Park script, scene 5. Early in the film, it was shown that Ellie wanted to have children, while Alan was against the idea entirely as he dislikes kids. Ellie and Alan were asked by John Hammond to visit, and hopefully endorse, Jurassic Park. Alan and Ellie first met Hammond in their trailer opening a bottle of champagne. Ellie called Hammond inconsiderate but apologized after hearing what Hammond has to offer them. In return, Hammond promised to fund their digsite for the next three years. Once on the island, Ellie, like a true Paleobotanist, immediately noticed that Vermiform plants, which are extinct, were growing next to the road. She was so enthralled with this prehistoric plant, that she did not notice that the Jeep she was riding in had stopped alongside a Brachiosaur, only doing so when Alan physically turned her head to see it. Though initially overwhelmed with wonder at the park, Ellie soon had misgivings about the whole thing particularly in regards to the deadliness of the plants and animals in the park, voicing her opinion that they were picked because they were pretty but were also dangerous creatures that would defend themselves aggressively if they felt threatened. At the start of the Park Drive she tried to get Alan and Lex to ride in the same car, so that he could get used to children. When they arrived at the Triceratops Enclosure she was amazed by the ill ''Triceratops ''they found, shedding tears of joy. Bringing in her skills, Ellie probed deeper into the ''Triceratops' periodic sickness and came to the conclusion that it was because they ate the poisonous plants in their territory, though could not initaially determine how since the animals didn't ingest the plants themselves. Because she stayed in the Triceratops Enclosure, she was not attacked by the Tyrannosaurus like the rest of the group. She later joined Robert Muldoon as he went to the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to rescue the survivors, finding one missing tour jeep and what little the Tyrannosaurus had left of Donald Gennaro. The only survivor in the area turned out to be Ian Malcolm, who was badly wounded. While Muldoon loaded Malcolm into the back of the Jeep, Ellie continued to search the area for any sign of Grant or the children. She spotted the other car, tossed over the edge of the barrier to the T. rex paddock. When they inspected the wreckage, she found footprints leading off into the park. This piece of evidence gave Ellie hope that Grant and the kids were still alive. When Ellie and Muldoon returned to the Jeep, the Tyrannosaur burst from the trees after them. The Tyrannosaur then chased behind their car until they could outdistance it. Once they returned to the park, Ellie gave Malcolm a dose of morphine and tried to convince John Hammond that the park wasn't viable because the creatures were uncontrollable. After Ray Arnold shut down Jurassic Park's main power, hoping to bring all the systems back online during the manual restart, Ellie and Muldoon set out after him to the Power Shed to set up the power again. Though Hammond thought that he ought to be going in Ellie's place, she was not amused and insisted on going herself, stating that they could discuss sexism in survival situations on her return. On the way there, they discovered that the shutdown must have turned off all the fences, including the fences of the raptor paddock. Soon after this realization, Ellie and Muldoon became aware that they were being hunted by the raptors. While Muldoon stayed behind to give her cover from the escaped Velociraptors, she sprinted to the shed. She was able to activate the power again and delightedly proclaimed them to be back in business, only to be immediately scared out of her wits when a raptor suddenly attacked her from behind. Managing to briefly trap it behind a wire-mesh door, Ellie stumbled backwards from it in horror and felt an arm land on her shoulder. Assuming it to be Mr. Arnold, Ellie looked round for him only to find that the arm was all the raptors had left of him. Fleeing with the lethal predator almost literally on her heels, Ellie made it out of the shed and into the jungle, sobbing in fear. Muldoon, meanwhile, wasn't as fortunate; he obviously didn't know about the raptors' plan of attack: one raptor waits in plain sight and distracts their prey while one or two more raptors come at them from the sides, and he was caught off-guard and killed. Discarding her pink overshirt, Ellie went back to the bunker and rendezvoused with Alan on the way. Together, Ellie and Alan returned to the Visitor's Center and saved the children. She then helped Alan to block the door to the control room, preventing the remaining raptor from breaking in, while Lex attempted to reboot the system from the computer. The raptor then broke in through the control room's glass window and the group rushed to escape through the airducts. In the Visitor's Center lobby, the raptors closed in on them and were preparing to attack when the Tyrannosaurus burst in and lifted a raptor off the floor in her jaws, killing the raptor. In an outrage, the last raptor attacked the Tyrannosaur. Taking advantage of this diversion Ellie and the rest of the group exited the visitor center. Hammond and Malcolm were waiting for them in the Jeep and the group drove off to the helipad. On their flight home Ellie was happy to see that Alan was sitting between the two sleeping kids, realising that the horrible experience had at least softened his dislike of children. Jurassic Park III Ellie braved the horrors of with Alan 8 years ago and came out of the experience hoping that he would want to take that final step in their relationship: marriage and children. But Grant's first love was and continued to be dinosaurs, so Ellie, by necessity, evolved.Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards #34 Ellie ended her relationship with Alan Grant and began a relationship with Mark Degler, an employee of the State Department, who she subsequently married. They had two children, whom they lived with in Washington DC. She had become a children's writer, though was quite stubborn on certain quotes her editor felt were unwise.Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards #34 Although their romance had ended, both Degler (née Sattler) and Grant remained very close friends, with Alan often stopping by to visit and bearing no ill will towards Mark and being referred to as "the dinosaur man" by Ellie's young son. The two still shared the same interest in paleontology despite Ellie no longer being active in that field, though Ellie was less enthusiastic about researching the raptors considering her past experiences. Ellie remained very loyal to Alan, telling him that he was still the best in his field and that he could call her about anything at any time. Despite them no longer being in a relationship, she appeared to still care deeply for Alan as a result of their long history together. Ellie's son had dragged the phone Alan was calling on to get to his mother, who was told by Alan that he and the search party are lost on Site B at the river. Mark Degler's connection to the State Department helped them in getting the US Marine Corps to rescue them from the island. Alan, relieved to be saved, breathes "God bless you, Ellie." At one point Alan admitted to Eric Kirby he doesn't thank Ellie often enough for what she does for him and is reminded that he's really going to have to thank her now. Personality and traits Ellie is a feisty, adventurous, loyal and independent tomboy with a kind heart and a sense of humor. She is fond of dinosaurs. She is also prepared to go to the rescue if needed and very knowledgeable about plants. She respects the wild and is prepared to lecture on respecting it as shown on her righteous shock about planting poisonous plants about the place. Though a rare sight in her field, Ellie is determined not to let being a woman stand in the way of pursuit of knowledge or doing what needs to be done, several times throwing herself headlong into danger to find and protect people she cares about. Though her love of dinosaur remains by her ordeal at Jurassic Park, the incident did leave her with a resounding fear of raptors, admitting she tried to forget their sounds. Gallery Promotional Images Jurassic-Park-Still-Shots.gif Jurassic-Park-Still-Shots-2.jpg Jurassic Park Ellie Sattler.JPG EllieJohnAlan.jpg EllieandAlan.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-6106.jpg EllieandRobert.png Robertandellietotheshed.jpg Ellie finds the arm.jpg Extraptorshedbig.jpg 12920534 1587234904937336 2101326855677590830 n.jpg DVDPlay 2011-11-01 21-37-00-45.jpg DVDPlay 2011-11-21 22-23-46-43.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 16-42-29-74.jpg DVDPlay 2009-05-23 16-46-04-22.jpg DVDPlay 2011-11-01 21-41-16-81.jpg DVDPlay 2011-11-01 21-41-32-57.jpg JP-EllieSattler.jpg DVDPlay 2011-11-01 21-43-48-60.jpg Jurassic Park III Elliesattler03.jpg Jurassic Park inspired games *Ellie sends messages to Alan in the SNES game Jurassic Park. *In Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Ellie is the Park's dinosaur manager. She monitors dinosaur health and will inform the player of any sicknesses and deaths that the park's dinosaurs experience. * Ellie Sattler appears as a playable character in the LEGO Jurassic World video game. Her special abilities include growing trees and being able to dig through dinosaur dung. *In the Ravensburger board game, Jurassic Park: Danger, Ellie is a playable character, and she escapes the island after finding the Triceratops. Trivia * In the first novel, contrary to the film, Ellie never had a relationship with Dr. Grant. However, in the second novel Ed James found out that she was "involved" with Dr. Grant. It is up to interpretation whether James meant professionally or romantically. Notes ko:엘리 새틀 Category:Jurassic Park (novel) characters Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Ellie Degler Category:Comic book characters Category:Living characters Ellie Degler Category:Paleontologists Category:Degler Family Category:Paleobotanists Category:Adults Category:Survivors Category:Female characters Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Survivors (Novels) Category:Protagonists